This study is comparing the performance of the VIA 1-01 Low Volume Mode (LVM) Blood Gas and Chemistry Monitor with standard blood gas and chemistry analysis when operating in the low volume mode and evaluating practitioner acceptance of the VIA 1-01 LVM instrument in very low birth weight infants.